superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Godzilla Power Hour
Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Doug Wildey * Directors: Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano * "Godzilla" was developed for television by: Dick Robbins, Duane Poole * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Story Editors: Dick Robbins, Duane Poole * Story: Herb Armstrong, Don Heckman, Bob Johnson, Duane Poole, Dick Robbins, Sam Roeca, George Shea, Bob Stitzel, Tom Swale, David Villare * Story Direction: John Bruno, Moe Gollub, Jan Green, Paul Gruwell, Jon Zaar Haber, Rick Hoberg, Larry Huber, Mark Kirkland, Sherman Labby, Will Meugniot, Don Rico, Desmond Serratore, Dave Stevens, Bill Wray, Tom Yakutis * Recording Director: Wally Burr * Voices: Norman Alden, Marlene Aragon, Joe Baker, Michael Bell, Bill Boyett, Ted Cassidy, Jeff David, Virginia Eiler, Al Eisenman, Ron Feinberg, Joan Gerber, Hilly Hicks, Jane James, Casey Kasem, Ross Martin, Don Messick, Vic Perrin, Barney Phillips, Michael Road, Michael Rye, Brenda Thomson, Les Tremayne, B.J. Ward, Bill Woodson * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Character Designers: Doug Wildey, George Wheeler, Fred Irvin * Layout Supervision: John Ahern, Warren Marshall * Key Layout: Larry Huber, Floyd Norman * Layout: Cosmo Anzilotti, Lyle Beddes, John Bruno, Garnett Bugby, Todd Curtis, Sukhi Dail, Cory Dangerfield, Owen Fitzgerald, Bob Foster, Hak Ficq, Drew Gentle, Simon Gittins, Moe Gollub, Charles Grosvenor, Paul Gruwell, Dave Hanan, Jack Huber, Larry Huber, Mike Kawaguchi, Boyd Kirkland, Mark Kirkland, Brad Landreth, Jack Manning, Earl Martin, Jim Mueller, Dan Noonan, Floyd Norman, Mike O'Mara, Lew Ott, Mike Ploog, Gerrard Pointak, Debra Pugh, Linda Rowley, Keith Sargent, Glenn Schmitz, Bart Seitz, Doyle Shaw, Peter Shelley, Roy Smith, Thomas Tholen, Greg Thurber, Toby, Grant Wilson * Animation Supervision: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Bob Goe * Animation: Ed Aardal, Carlos Alfonso, Frank Andrina, Cliff Auguston, Ed Barge, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Amaro Carretero, Rudy Cataldi, Roger Chiasson, Jesse Cosio, Doug Crane, Joan Drake, Marcia Fertig, Hugh Fraser, Al Gaivoto, Manuel Garcia Galiana, Fernando Gonzalez, Jeff Hall, Terry Harrison, Bob Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Harry Holt, Angel Izquierdo, Volus Jones, Mario Julio, Rick Leon, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Luis Martinez, Dan Mills, Pedro Mohedano, Ken Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Margaret Nichols, Eduardo Olivares, Margaret Parkes, Juan Pina, Bill Pratt, Tom Ray, Morey Reden, Veve Risto, Mitch Rochon, Vicente Rodriguez, Mariano Rueda, Mark Simon, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Richard Trueblood, Robert Tyler, Carlo Vinci, James Walker, John Walker, Ron Westlund * Background Supervision: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Deborah Akers, Dario Campanile, Dennis Durrell, Ann Guenther, James Hegedus, James Hickey, Paro Hozumi, Michael Humphries, Alison Julian, Bill Lorencz, Andy Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Sera Segal-Alsberg, Peter Van Elk, Dennis Venizelos * Checking and Scene Planning: Cindy Smith * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervision: Billie Kerns * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Camera: George Epperson, Jerry Smith, Tom Epperson, Chuck Flekal, Ron Jackson, Larry Smith, Terry Smith, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Daniels McLean, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Ric Eisman, Patricia Peck * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This picture has made the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * RCA Sound Recording * The name and character of Godzilla in this picture are used by permission of and with the consent of Toho Co., Ltd. * The character Godzilla: Copyright © 1978 Toho Co., Ltd. and Benedict Pictures Corporation. * All material except the character Godzilla: Copyright © 1978 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Category:Toho Co., Ltd. Category:Benedict Pictures Corporation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Taft Broadcasting